vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Robinson
Summary Mrs. Robinson is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run. One time in a small town in the middle of a desert, there was a simple dispute that devolved into a fight to the death, in which the loser was bound to a cactus and left to die a slow and cruel death. The man was then cursed by the cactus and brought back from the dead, forever burdended with a vengence that would never be quenched. It is implied that Mrs. Robinson was that man. Mrs. Robinson would continue to reside in this town for some time. In order to distinguish himself from the other residents, he used a special technique on his body that would, over time, modify it into a harbor for insects to populate. He uses these bugs to assault his victims by triggering the spines on jumping cholla cacti to fire them at the opponent. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 10-A, Unknown via insects Name: Mrs. Robinson Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown, likely in his 20s '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Possible Immortality (Type 7), Undead Physiology (Is implied to be the man in the backstory who was brought back from the dead, can harbor insects in his body), Animal Manipulation, Minor Danmaku via cacti Attack Potency: Athlete level (Grew up in a town where fighting seemed to be common), Unknown via insects (Doesn't attack in conventional ways, and instead commands the insects to fly around and trigger cholla cacti to fire their spines at opponents. These spines were able to put bullet-sized holes in Gyro's ear and give light cuts to both Gyro and Johnny) Speed: Athletic Human, Superhuman on his horse Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Athlete level, Wall level for his horse Stamina: Likely high, made it through the first part of the Steel Ball Run race on his horse Range: Seemingly infinite with his insects, Standard Equipment: His horse, his insects Intelligence: Likely high, is very creative with his tactics to use his insects to trigger cacti Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Insect Manipulation:' Mrs. Robinson has modified his body to harbor an unknown species of beetle with a bright green shell. These beetles are small enough so that up to seven of them can fit inside the opening between his eyelids alone. He seems to have control over the beetles' flight paths. **'Cactus Manipulation:' The desert Mrs. Robinson roams through is home to a species of cactus known as the jumping cholla. These cacti can launch parts of themselves off in response to vibrations in the air in order to spread their seeds. However, in JoJo, these cacti fire their spines like bullets, which can cross distances of several meters. In order to assault his opponents, Mrs. Robinson commandss his insects to fly past the nearby cacti at such speeds that they trigger them, making them fire an array of spines in the direction of the insect. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Danmaku Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Animal Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters